Desaparecidos
by VF-19
Summary: Capitulos 6 y 7 arriba! Si creyeron que esta historia habia muerto, se equivocaron! por que aun no termina...
1. El Diario

_Antes de comenzar, recuerden que todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores originales, asi que, no me demanden , solo estoy siguiendo lo que la inspiración me anima TT. Bueno que lo disfruten )_

"Querido diario: Hoy se cumplen casi 6 años desde la fallida boda de ranma y akane, y 5 de haberme librado de la maldición del cerdo negro, gracias a el poder de la poza del hombre ahogado. 6 meses después de habernos curado, ranma y akane salieron sorteados en un concurso de intercambio estudiantil, y fueron invitados a terminar sus estudios de preparatoria y comenzar su carrera universitaria en Estados Unidos.

Antes de irse, ranma por fin se le declaro a akane, lo que causó gran alegría entre sus amigos, incluyéndome a mi, no me molestó, al contrario, me sentí feliz por ello, y hasta ese momento pensé que todo sería tranquilidad y felicidad para todos.

La próxima semana cumplo 4 años en la facultad de Arqueología, ya solamente me faltan 2 años y me graduo. Ukyo, me ha contado que en la facultad de letras, donde ella estudia, ella y su amiga, naru, creo era su nombre, fueron electas para dirigir el 5to. Simposium de literarura en la Todai, ella está muy emocionada por eso. Al parecer todo marcha sobre ruedas, para nosotros, estudiamos de dia, y trabajamos de tarde en uchan´s. Es bueno saber que la clientela ha aumentado, especialmente desde la construcción del Ghidorah, los trabajadores han estado viniendo a diario a comer y cenar, lo cual ha ido incrementando nuestros ingresos.

Como te iba diciendo, querido diario, hasta hace 3 años pensé que todo sería felicidad, pero repentinamente dejamos de recibir noticias de akane y ranma, lo cual provocó preocupación y mucho revuelo en sus familias. Lo último que supe se supo de ellos, fue que la USAF los eligió para que formaran parte de un proyecto super secreto, sin embargo, desaparecieron. Por lo cual, El sr. Soun, decidió irse a E.U, junto con Nabiki, el Sr. Saotome, y la Sra. Nodoka, para tratar de saber de el paradero de sus hijos, nos escribe para informarnos, pero hasta la fecha no los han localizado. Kasumi por su parte, decidió quedarse en nerima, después de casarse con el Dr. Tofú."

Ryoga estaba dispuesto a seguir escribiendo en su diario, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba desde la cocina:

Ukyo: De que vas a querer tu okonomiyaki ryoga?-preguntó desde la cocina, que en ese momento se disponía a preparar la cena después de cerrar el restaurant.

Ryoga: De Camarones te parece bien?-Contestó desde su habitación

Uk: De acuerdo, como quieras, baja pronto que la cena está casi lista.

R: Ahora voy- una vez dicho esto, terminó de escribir, y bajo las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirse a la barra del restaurant, que una vez cerrado, hacía las veces de comedor.

Uk:Mañana se cumplen tres años y medio... –Con cierto aire de melancolía en su voz.

Ryo: si, hace mucho que no se sabe nada de ellos – masticando un poco – me hubiese gustado saber qué fue de ellos.

Uk: Amí también, Ran-chan se veía tan feliz en la ultima carta que escribió, estaba apunto de casarse con akane, e incluso habíamos hecho planes para poder asistir a su boda en EU.

Ryo: Después de aquello, simplemente desaparecieron –mirando tristemente por la ventana- que tal si ya no vuelven?

Uk: ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! –azotando la mesa- YO ESTOY SEGURA QUE DEBEN ESTAR VIVOS, YO LO SE, LO PRESIENTO!!! – lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de aquellos ojos azules.

Ryo: perdon, solo fue una opinión una simple teoria –acercándose a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a secarse las lagrimas.

Uk: Tienes razón, aunque, me hubiese gustado que ellos vieran de nuevo nerima, y lo mucho que ha cambiado –dijo con acento triste-.

Ryo: A propósito ya falta poco para que terminen el Ghidorah, lo cual significa aumento considerable de gente que llegara a trabajar ahí y otras más que llegaran a visitarla.

Uk: Si, yo he pensado que tal vez necesitaremos ayuda en el negocio.

Ryo: Tienes pensado en alguien en particular –tomando un sorbo de sake

Uk: tenia pensado en llamar de nuevo a Tsubasa, el ha sido buen mesero y nos ayudaba bastante.

Ryo: creo que tienes razón, desde que es novio de akari, ha cambiado mucho, es más, quizas debamos decirle que traiga a akari también para que nos ayude –con cierto aire entusiasta.

Uk: oye tranquilo –con cierto acento de celos- es que acaso tienes tanta urgencia en volver a verla ehh? Ehh? –dándole codazos en el pecho-

Ryo: Nada de eso – mirando indiferente hacia otra parte- es solo que entre mas seamos mucho mejor será no lo crees?-una vez dicho esto se puso de pie- bueno, ya terminé, dejare los platos en el lavadero y mañana por la mañana los limpio antes de irme a la facultad.

Uk:Está bien, hoy fue un dia muy agotador y también quisiera descansar –ukyo se levanta de su lugar, pone los trastes en el lavaplatos y se marcha a su habitación.

Uk:Bueno, que pases buenas noches yo me voy a dormir-le sonríe-.

Ryo: Si, que tu también pases buenas noches –sonrojandoze y evitando mirarla a los ojos- yo dentro de poco me iré a dormir también-.

Ukyo subió a su habitación a descansar después de haber tenido un dia laborioso de estudio y de trabajo. Ryoga por su parte decidió quedarse un poco mas, sacó una libreta morada que el usaba a modo de "diario" y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

"Estoy muy angustiado, cada día que pasa parece que nunca vamos a encontrar a nuestros amigos, no hemos recibido ninguna noticia alentadora, a veces planeo decirle a ukyo que nos preparemos para lo inevitable, si llegara a darse el caso.

En fin, pasando a cosas menos tristes, déjame contarte que el edificio ghidorah por fin estará completado dentro de algunos días mas. Ésta gran obra se comenzó después de las elecciones distritales, en aquella ocasión llegó al poder un nuevo partido, con ideas nuevas y liberales. Estoy hablando de ANTARES, cuyo fundador a su vez fue el encargado de promover el proyecto ghidorah, mediante el cual, pretende impulsar a nerima como distrito central de tokio, en cuanto a tecnología y producción de energía.

El fundador es una persona de la cual muy poca gente sabe a ciencia cierta de donde vino o kien es, sólo se que se llama IKARU IKAWA, del cual se sabe, su madre es norteamericana y que pretende hacer de ghidorah el edificio mas alto de todo asia, no está terminado y ya mide cerca de 900 metros , esta construcción ha cambiado el paisaje de nerima al cual ya estabamos acostumbrados.

Bueno, es todo lo que puedo escribir por hoy, mañana tengo que madrugar, tengo exámenes departamentales y estoy seguro que me ira bien".

Una vez terminado de escribir esto, ryoga se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación a dormir y prepararse para un nuevo día,sin saber que una aventura estaba apunto de comenzar y que cambiaría la vida de el y la de los demás.

**Notas: **_Bueno y esto apenas comienza, así que estense pendientes , habrá mucho mas misterio. ¿Qué fue de Ranma y Akane? Si quieren saber que pasó, solo continúen leyendo. Por cierto, este es mi primer fic asi que, os pido que no me asesinen _


	2. Van,El nuevo agente

Nota: A partir de este capitulo en adelante, iré añadiendo mas personajes, de otras series, todo dependerá de la historia, así que de una vez aclaro, que no habrá nada de fenómenos paranormales que vayan a una calidad mas allá del rango conocido como "normal", en pocas palabras, nada de robots gigantes, ni destrucción de planetas, ni Ángeles que vienen del espacio para destruir la raza humana XD....es solo que planteo darles una perspectiva mas abstracta y plasmar como ellos actuarían en otra situación, sin nada mas que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus Respectivos autores (así me evito molestia de nombrarlos a todos ).

Nerima 7:40 Am

Ryoga y Ukyo, se encontraban en la estación de Nerima-Kasugacho , después abordaban la línea de Shinjuku, la cuál usaban de escala para llegar a Komaba, distrito donde se localiza la división de Ciencias y Artes, a la cuál pertenecían Ryoga y Ukyo.

En la estación, ryoga parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido ...

Uk: En qué piensas?

Ryo: acabo de acordarme de algo que descubrí por internet y por otras fuentes...

Uk: aja y que con eso?, –mirando un anuncio en la pared

Ryo: pues se trata sobre la última carta que recibimos de akane

Uk: qué tiene de particular? –mirando a ryoga con algo de curiosidad-

Ryo: sobre lo que decía de que el ejercito estadounidense lo había seleccionado para ir a una expedición –tomando su maletin y preparándose para abordar el tren que estaba próximo a ellos-

Uk: es algo extraño, porque aún así se supone que el ingreso de extranjeros en programas militares estadounidenses generalmente es patrocinado por empresas o empresarios privados, no directamente con instituciones militares.

Ryo: pero aun no hay algo que no te he dicho, acabo de descubrir que el sorteo de estudiantes de hace 6 años, fue patrocinado por una compañía transnacional que hace 3 años se dio a la bancarrota, y curiosamente el nombre de su dirigente fue un tal señor de apellido Ikawa, curioso no?

Uk: Ikawa? Vaya, así que has estado jugando al detective eh? –tono sarcástico – pero, ¿te refieres a Ikaru Ikawa, el líder de los Antares y el patrocinador principal de ghidorah?-preparandose para abordar el tren que ya estaba proximo-

Ryo: no estoy completamente seguro, podría ser el, o podría ser algún familiar, o simple y sencillamente pura coincidencia...-abordando el tren –

Uk: hay algo que no me dijiste...¿qué pasó con dicha compañía? o mejor aún, ¿ que fue de sus proyectos?

Ryo: bueno ahora te cuento, primero sentémonos, todavía tenemos 20 minutos antes de llegar a Shinjuku-de este modo le sonríe de manera amistosa. Ukyo se sonroja y baja la mirada, y discretamente reaviva el dialogo.

Uk: Está bien, pero dime, los proyectos fueron suspendidos?

Ryo: Me enteré por ahí que fueron cancelados en su totalidad, pero lo que no te he contado aún es algo que tiene que ver con ranma...

Uk:no me asustes, a qué te refieres?

Ryo: sucede que la compañía envió una expedición al pacífico, la misma donde iban ranma y akane, en aquél tiempo, fueron seleccionados junto con otros 15 extranjeros y 10 estadounidenses, y se les dio instrucciones de desembarcar cerca de Okinawa.

Uk: Okinawa?! Cada vez entiendo menos, o sea que ¿fueron a estados unidos patrocinados por una compañía, que tres años después los envió de regreso a Japón? Cual es el objetivo de todo esto?

Ryo: No estoy completamente seguro, pero dejé al cegatón de mousse que averiguara más sobre eso.

Uk: Tu crees que ese cegatón sea de fiar?-mirando a ryoga con cierta incredulidad

Ryo: tranquila –con acento de seguridad espontanea- estoy seguro que el podra averiguar mas, de todas maneras tiene un contacto estadounidense que lo esta ayudando, recopilando información y averiguando sobre dicho programa.

Uk: y él que gana con ayudar?

Ryo: También perdió a un familiar en la misma expedición.

Uk: entiendo. Solo espero que se pueda descubrir el fondo de esto –mira hacia la ventana , en dicho momento, el tren curiosamente iba pasando frente a la terminal del edificio Antares.

Ryo: tengo la ligera sospecha de que ese partido y el dueño de ghidorah tienen que ver en la desaparición de akane y ranma –mirada enfurecida hacia el edificio-

Uk:le da una palmada a ryoga en la espalda- Tranquilo, pase lo que pasé, lo resolveremos juntos, solo hay que planificar bien las cosas- dicho esto le sonríe, ryoga no puede evitar sonrojarse y sonríe para contestarle:

Ryo: sí, tienes mucha razon , solo el tiempo lo dirá.

En otra estación, cerca de ahí...

Mousse: caracoles, otra vez voy a llegar tarde, ahora si el maestro de matemáticas va a matarme –con cierta tristeza al hablar-

Shampoo: eso te pasa por confiarte mousse –se cruza de brasos- no te dije antes que te acuestes lo mas pronto por las noches? Pero no me haces caso, te quedas jugando en internet, sabrá dios haciendo qué.

Mousse: Shampoo –casi lloriqueando- es que, no comprendes, tengo que hacer algo que me encargaron y también, yo quiero contribuir a ello.

Shampoo: es cierto lo que dices? Y podrías decirme qué cosa es?

Mousse: -bajando la mirada- bueno, es algo que no puedo decirte, al menos por el momento.

Shampoo: -hace como que no le cree nada y tratando de ignorar su mirada- ajá, lo suponía, me estás mintiendo y solo tratas de justificarte. Mousse en ese momento sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.

Mousse: No, es solo que no puedo decirte más por el momento –se apresura a bajar de el tren, en cuanto éste se detuvo...

Shampoo: Mousse!! Mousse!! Espera! Que no me estas escuchando?!! – lo persigue mientras ella y mousse se pierden entre la gente de la estación.

Ahora vayamos hasta 200 metros de altura, sobre el nivel de el mar, en el centro de tokio, en un concurrido edificio, centro de la atención pública y política, y sede de un importante grupo que últimamente domina sobre gran parte de la política capitalina...

Ikaru: Así que a el proyecto solamente le faltan 4 meses para que esté construido?

Fujitaka: Exactamente señor, hemos hecho todo lo posible para adelantar el proyecto, por lo cual terminaremos antes de lo especulado , exactamente nos ahorramos 2 meses.

Ik:Excelente, muy bien hecho amigo mio, solo que todavía no estará terminado como yo queria.

Fjk: Si, ya se a qué te refieres, la expedición original falló y no pudo completar con lo que esperábamos, sin embargo, aún pienso que fue una decisión muy adelantada la que tomaste.

Ik: No te preocupes por eso, la embajada estadounidense quedó conforme con la explicación que le dimos, además eso fue hace 3 años que sucedió.

Fjk: pero últimamente el FBI y la INTERPOL nos está pisando los talones y no falta un día en que nos vigilan y nos agobian al personal...y por si fuera poco... – de pronto es interrumpido –

IK:Tranquilo!! Ya te dije lo que teníamos que hacer, es cuestión de tiempo, ahora un paso a la vez...

FjK:Está bien, será como tu digas, -dirigiéndose a la ventana de el edificio y mirando a la calle- qué tienes en mente?

Ik: He estado pensando en patrocinar otra expedición –fumando tranquilamente un habano-

Fjk: Qué?!, ya has pensado en los riesgos que eso implicaría? Suponte que lo de la primera expedición aún no se haya olvidado, y que la versión de la desaparición que le dimos a la embajada norteamericana y al gobierno de la nación no haya sido muy justificante para ellos como pensamos...

Ik: De todos modos, para cuando se enteren, ya será demasiado tarde, lo importante es terminar el ghidorah, de otro modo, todo lo invertido en ello y nuestros planes se vendrán abajo.

FjK: Entonces, mañana mandaré la convocatoria al consejo de educación y vinculación internacional, veremos que candidatos serán buenos para esta ocasión.

Ik: Solamente procura mantener el control ésta vez, y no des demasiado control a extranjeros, ya viste lo que sucedió cuando todo se salió de control.

Fjk: He estado pensando en algunos estudiantes de la universidad de tokio, me han dicho que son muy buenos o quizás, mejores que los utilizados la primera vez...

Ik: eso espero, necesitamos terminar lo que comenzamos, en total secreto, y hacerlo parecer como una simple expedición de arqueología historica.

Fujitaka se dispuso entonces a abandonar la oficina de su "amigo"

Fjk:de acuerdo, te mantendré informado, yo me retiro

Ik: nos vemos amigo...

EE.UU

New York, Oficina de la Onu:

Van: Qué me quieres decir?! Tengo que ir a japón para encontrarme con no se qué persona, solamente para seguir la pista de una carta dejada por un desconocido hace 3 años?

Misato: No es solamente una carta como tu le dices van, es una especie de advertencia sobre cierto proyecto japonés y necesitamos corroborar que sea cierto.

Van: Crees tu, que esa persona iba en la misma expedición donde desapareció mi hermano?

Misato: Lo mas probable es que así fue, el sobre adjunto venía membreteado con el código de identificación utilizado en la embarcación que desapareció.

Van: Esto comienza a ponerse interesante, si todo lo que dicha carta menciona, hay algo más implícito en la expedición enviada a Okinawa.

Misato: -sacando unos planos – según esto, Okinawa se encuentra en una zona vulnerable a huracanes y tormentas, así que todo lo que nos han dicho de forma oficial, no es de el todo mentira, lo que aun es sospechoso es que no se haya encontrado rastro alguno de el barco.

Van: aquí definitivamente hay mano negra, ya enviaste a Shinji a Washington?

Misato: El fue asignado con Asuka para investigar los archivos de el pentágono sobre dicha misión.

Van: de acuerdo, el chico timido y la chica temperamental, solo espero que sepan cumplir con su trabajo.

Misato: apropósito, que hay de tu amigo chino ¿

Van: ah, pues él me ha estado enviando informes que la compañía que patrocinó esa misión, quedó en bancarrota precisamente el mismo día de su desaparición, y lo que es mas, el que era su dueño, no solamente regresó con otra corporación mas poderosa, sino que también anda mezclado en asuntos políticos y económicos de tokio, y es fundador de Antares, la nueva fuerza política de la capital japonesa.

Misato: Si los rumores son ciertos, ese tal Ikawa, es el que está detrás de todo este misterio, hay que vigilarlo, ese es uno de tus objetivos en tokio, y hacerte pasar como estudiante de intercambio para mantener vigilado a IKAWA pero el mas importante es que localices a la persona a quién iba dirigida la carta...

Van: Su nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y estudia en la universidad de tokio.

Misato: Tu contacto ha sido bueno después de todo eh? –tono sarcástico y tomando una taza de café-

Van: que podrías esperar, si el es amigo de él?

Misato: qué coincidencia, el trabajo se te hizo más fácil después de todo, bien, puedes marcharte, aquí tienes tu pasaporte, tu tarjeta de identificación de la ONU y el sobre con los documentos que tienes que entregar.

Van: entendido, alguna cosa mas?

Misato: si, solo falta que te lleves esto contigo –le entrega un maletín negro a van- son herramientas que quizás puedan ayudarte, recuerda abrirla hasta que hayas llegado a tu destino, encontrarás también dos compartimientos con aditamentos para las personas con quienes te vas a ir a encontrar.

Van: de acuerdo, entonces me marcho.

Misato: Buena suerte van, espero verte con buenos resultados

Van: -sonriendo- no te preocupes, va de mi cuenta.

Van se dirige entonces al aeropuerto JFK de new york, a tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría a japón a reunirse con nuestro amigo ryoga. ¿Qué les espera a ambos?

**Nota: **Y bueno, esto fue el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y disculpen si a algunas cosas no le entienden. Pero trato de realizar este trabajo lo mas realista posible ˆˆ, pero no todo será misterio jejeje, solo que quiero dejar lo más bueno para después...


	3. En camino

Si pensaron que esto había quedado ahí nomas, se equivocan XD, estoy de regreso y les dejo tres capítulos mas, ojala sean de su agrado, muy pronto actualizaré, quizas tarde algún tiempito, pero no demasiado como la ultima vez ) bueno, capitulo 3.. aquí vamos...

"Jueves 24

Hoy fuimos convocados a abordar el vuelo 234, con destino a Okinawa, akane estaba nerviosa y tenía un gran presentimiento, yo le dije que se tranquilizara que no había nada por qué temer. Poco antes de despegar, noté algunas cajas cubiertas con lonas, nadie sabe lo que contienen dichas cajas, solo he oído informes que contienen equipos para nuestra investigación, naturalmente yo desconozco que clase de investigación es la que vamos a realizar. Por cierto que el patrocinador, cuyo nombre es el señor Ikaru Ikawa el cual se veía demasiado impaciente por que despegáramos lo antes posible, y se encargaba de todos los detalles, hasta del mas insignificante..."

Van interrumpió su lectura cuando una sobrecargo se le acercó

Sango: Hola mucho gusto, necesita usted algo? Un café, un refresco? Algo de comer?

Van: No gracias, es usted muy amable, por el momento me encuentro bien y no deseo nada, gracias por su atención.

Sango: De nada, es mi obligación, de cualquier forma si llegara a ofrecérsele algo , no dude en avisarme.

Van: Claro, lo tendré en cuenta..-Al instante guardó el libro encuadernado de pasta roja en su maletín de mano-.

Van: (pensando) "Por todo lo que he leido sobre este diario, Al Sr. Saotome lo enviaron junto con su esposa a una investigación supersecreta que nadie sabía, ni siquiera la USAF, lo que me intriga, que tiene que ver en esto IKARU IKAWA? Y el punto que aun no comprendo, por que la USAF le dio el contrato de exclusividad en investigación armamentista sin investigar nada mas sobre el? Aquí hay algo que no me gusta..."

Van Se dirigía a Tokio, era la medianoche , el avión se encontraba en medio del pacífico con dirección a la isla de japón. Después de un breve refrigerio, decidió dormir y esperar a que el avión llegara a su destino.

Aeropuerto de Tokio 8:00 Am

Dos figuras con traje de gabardina oscura esperaban en uno de los andenes de llegada de pasajeros.

Uno de ellos era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello castaño, y medio delgado , era agente de la INTERPOL desde hacía ya 2 años, y tenía 2 años en la corporación, al parecer, debía su participación en la policía internacional, gracias a una influencia en la ONU. Shinji Ikari agente de contrainteligencia de la INTERPOL de japón.

La otra figura, era una joven de 19 años, cabello largo y rubio, coronado con un lazo o moño rojo sobre la cabeza, ojos azul celeste, llevaba consigo su inseparable gabardina negra y anteojos oscuros. Minako Aino, trabajaba en el mismo departamento de INTERPOL en la que trabajaba shinji, siendo transferida desde Inglaterra.

Shinji: a que hora te dijo nuestro contacto que llegaría?

Minako: aproximadamente a las 8:30 am –contestó mirando su reloj-

Shinji: Vaya, 30 minutos de sobra, te apetece algo? –decía mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería

Minako: nunca cambias verdad? Simplemente no tienes remedio –supiraba ella y encogiéndose de hombros. Se aproximo hacia el mientras observaba atenta a los andenes.

Crees tu que podamos reconocerlo? – decía minako algo inquieta-

Shinji: Claro, yo lo conozco, no te preocupes por eso –sentándose en una mesa de la cafetería

Ambos sabían sin duda, que aquella misión era algo mas que una simple misión de rutina. Tenían que esperar un agente extrajero, el cual, por su puesto conocía a shinji desde hacía aproximadamente unos dos años.

Minako: -reclinandose a la mesa- a todo esto, siempre he querido saber que fue de esa antigua compañera tuya, tu sabes, la alemana pelirroja.

Shinji: ah! Te refieres a Asuka?. Ella fue reasignada a alemania, al parecer anda tras la pista de algunos neo nazis que vuelven a las andadas.

Minako: no me digas! El movimiento del nacional socialismo a renacido en europa?

Shinji:-frotandose la barbilla- si, al parecer están todavía resentidos por la aplastante derrota que tuvieron durante la segunda guerra mundial, algunos de ellos son nazis originales, otros, son descendientes o simples fanáticos engañados o convencidos con las largas mentiras que los nazis les contaron.

Minako: -observando directamente a shinji- me enteré por Misato que uno de esos neonazis anda operando en tokio, haciendose pasar por un empresario, ese es uno de nuestros objetivos en nuestra misión –leyendo un cuaderno de notas- además tenemos que saber de quién se trata y cuales son sus intenciones.

Shinji: crees tu que el agente que nos envían a acompañarnos nos servirá de algo?

Minako: la verdad no entiendo mucho, por que viene en calidad de encontrar a una persona que a su vez lo ayudará a localizar a otra que anda perdida, y a su vez, tuvo contacto con este susodicho empresario.

Shinji: -encogiendose de hombros- que complicado, parece un largo rompecabezas –leyendo el menú del café- en fín, al menos investigaste el nombre del que tenemos que localizar?

Minako –escribiendo sobre su cuaderno- claro que sí, según minako es un estudiante de la universidad de nerima, su nombre es Ryoga Hibiki.

Shinji- Hibiki? Y que tiene que ver un estudiante con todo esto? Sinceramente no entiendo, pero, ordenes son ordenes –suspiraba shinji-

Minako: Y qué edad tiene el susodicho?

Shinji: Es un año mes mayor que yo- encogiéndose de hombros-

Minako: 20 años y todavía sigue en la universidad? –Algo asombrada- no me la creo, tu tienes la misma edad que el y has viajado hasta el fin del mundo en busca de criminales.

Shinji: Ya vez como son aquellos que se creen científicos, a veces estudian mas de lo debido, y si tomamos en cuenta que yo estudie una carrera relativamente corta, quería independencia lo mas antes posible –sorbió un poco de café y continuó- la verdad es que ya no soportaba a mi padre

Minako: Me has contado muy poco sobre él, solo me has dicho que te era indiferente y el a ti, y nunca confiaba en ti, y que cambió su forma de ser desde la muerte de tu madre, a que se dedica ahora?

Shinji: Todavía pertenece a la ONU, solo que en el campo de las investigaciones científicas...

Minako: Pero fue gracias a el que lograste entrar a la INTERPOL o no?

Shinji: Si asi es, es lo único que puedo agradecerle... –shinji fue interrumpido por el sonido de el altavoces anunciando la llegada de un vuelo...

Voz: Su atención por favor, el vuelo 456 procedente de New york, con escala en Los Angeles, esta llegando en este momento al andén número 5, repito, el vuelo 456 procedente de New York con escala en Los Angeles está llegando en estos momentos al andén número 5...

Minako: Ese es el vuelo, llegó la hora de que conozca a tu amigo –guiñándole un ojo a shinji. Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes dejar la propina sobre la mesa, se colocó sus anteojos oscuros y se dirigió al pasillo principal.

Shinji la seguía de cerca mientras iba preguntándose el por que de su reencuentro con Van, el sabía por experiencia propia que Van traía cosas de alta seriedad bajo la manga y siempre era asignado a misiones con alto grado de confidencialidad.

Shinji y Minako se aproximaron al punto de reunión, y shinji en particular buscaba a su antiguo amigo, y se preguntaba que se traia entre manos...


	4. Dia normal

Nerima 9:00 am

Esa mañana, ryoga se dirigía a la facultad de Ciencias. Al llegar se encontró con Keitaro, su amigo y maestro, hacía ya tres años que se conocían cuando ryoga llegó por vez primera a la universidad para el proceso de inscripción.

Keitaro: Al fin llegas, que te demoró? Volviste a perderte? –soltando una leve carcajada al recordar el antiguo defecto del "chico perdido"

Ryoga: Muy gracioso-respondiéndole con una sonrisa- sabes muy bien que eso terminó y se quedó en el pasado gracias a ti y a la implacable de tu novia.

Keitaro: Ni tu te salvaste del carácter de Naru eh?

Ryoga: eso parece, pero gracias a ella por fin pude terminar con el dilema de mi falta de orientación.

Keitaro y Ryoga se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio de ciencias humanas. Caminaron por el pasillo mientras keitaro saludaba de vez en cuando a sus algunos de sus alumnos que por allí transitaban. Ryoga notó entonces a una joven de cabello castaño, que se le hacía muy familiar, de pronto la joven se le acercó.

Ukyo: Hola ryoga, sabía que te encontraría aquí –esbozo una gran sonrisa e hizo entrega de un paquete envuelto en un paño azul.

Ryoga: Esto es ...-Recibiendo el paquete-

Ukyo:-Cerrando los ojos en una gran sonrisa- Saliste demasiado a prisa que se te olvidó tu almuerzo.

Ryoga: Sonrojándose levemente –Oh gracias, eres muy amable

Keitaro: Oh ukyo, mucho gusto, hace días que no te veía por aquí –saludándola de mano

Ukyo:-correspondiendo el saludo- Hola maestro Keitaro, como le va?

Keitaro: Muy bien, no me puedo quejar, por cierto, naru se despertó muy temprano y se dirigió hacia acá, la has visto?

Ukyo: Precisamente le pedí permiso para venir a darle su almuerzo a ryoga, cielos! Miren la hora que és, yo me voy, los veo luego, por que si me retraso ya saben como se pondrá naru –sonrío pícaramente y despidiéndose de ellos.

Ukyo se hacercó a Ryoga y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste se sonrojó aun mas

Ukyo-notando la reacción de ryoga- Te veré en la tarde, no llegues muy noche por que tienes que ayudarme con el negocio –le guiña un ojo-

Ryoga: -muy sonrojado- no te...no te preocupes! Prometo llegar a tiempo- sonriéndole

Ukyo: Entonces así quedamos, yo me voy, nos vemos! – ukyo se alejó corriendo por el pasillo dejando a keitaro y ryoga

Keitaro: -limpiando sus lentes- me hubiese gustado que naru en un principio fuese asi conmigo –suspiro-

Ryoga: eh? A qué te refieres?

Keitaro: Mi inocente amigo, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta –volviendo a ponerse los lentes- el que ella se molestara para venir a darte el almuerzo no es pura coincidencia, además me dijiste que ella fue la que te invito a vivir en su casa cuando no tenías sitio a donde ir- riendo levemente- al parecer le interesas

Ryoga: EH QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- te equivocas, entre nosotros solo hay amistad – trataba de ocultar su rostro bien sonrojado-

Keitaro: jaja, tu actitud dice lo contrario, bueno no hablemos mas del asunto, necesito hablar contigo –keitaro abrió la puerta del laboratorio y ryoga entró con el, después cerró la puerta con seguro asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpiera.

No muy lejos de ahí,en la facultad vecina...

Naru: Hola? Si? Ella habla...mmm. entiendo –naru vio su reloj y continuó su charla- debe haber llegado hace una hora, de todas formas ya envié por el.

Al otro lado de la línea...

Misato: Te lo encargo mucho, es nuestro mejor agente, y fue una verdadera suerte que fueras profesora de uno de los implicados. Tengo entendido que tu esposo es profesor de la otra persona.

Naru: Así es, mucho antes de que comenzara esto keitaro se hizo amigo de él, poco nos imaginábamos que tendríamos mucho que ver en este asunto.

Misato: Por lo pronto necesito que los mantengan vigilados y me informen todo lo que ocurra, así nos harán mas fácil la tarea, Van llevó consigo el diario de uno de los desaparecidos, estoy segura que cuando el implicado lo reconozca, no dudará en cooperar con nosotros.

Justo en ese momento una persona entró al salón de clases y saludó

Ukyo: BUENOS DIAS! –se acercó a naru sonriendo-

Naru: ehh? Muy Buenos días, -volviendo su atención al telefono- tengo que dejarte, una de mis alumnas acaba de llegar...esta bien...entiendo... si a las ocho esta bien, nos vemos...bye...

Ukyo: Algún negocio pendiente? – ukyo acomodaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio y alistaba sus libros para la clase

Naru: Algo sin importancia no te preocupes –le sonrió- y bien? Encontraste a tu amigo?

Ukyo:Sí, por cierto, estaba con keitaro –recordando el incidente, sonrío –

Naru: Al parecer hay algo entre ustedes o no? –arqueando una ceja con una mirada algo seria

Ukyo: voltéo hacia la ventana al notar la mirada de su amiga y maestra- no no, solo somos amigos –intentaba justificarse y ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas-

Naru: ah si? –Se hacercó a ukyo, para sorpresa de ésta, lentamente tomó el rostro de la joven y la miró a sus bellos ojos azul turquesa- tu mirada y rostro dicen otra cosa

Ukyo: Muy sonrojada- ehh? Tu crees? Bueno bueno-golpeando levemente la mesa- hemos venido a hablar de nuestra vida amorosa o hemos venido a trabajar?

Naru: sonrió levemente , cerro los ojos y dio un leve suspiro- está bien, pero si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Tomando firmemente las manos de ukyo-

Ukyo: Si, gracias, ten por seguro que acudiré a ti –sonrío cerrando los ojos –

La relación entre Ukyo y Naru era mas que de maestra y alumna. Naru se veía reflejada de alguna manera en ukyo, ya que ella le recordaba mucho sus días en la universidad como alumna. Ukyo por otra parte veía a naru como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, por lo cual sentía gran admiración por ella.

Ese día, pasó como muchos otros, llenos de tareas y asignaciones. Al final de las labores, Ryoga fue a buscar a Ukyo a su división como tenía por costumbre. Todavía no caía la noche y ambos sabían que la tarde de trabajo estaba por comenzar y que tendrían que atender el negocio de los okonomiyakis, el cual les servía de medio de manutención, mientras concluían sus estudios.

La tarde se nubló levemente y una leve lluvia amenazaba por caer en la ciudad. Ambos se apresuraban para llegar a casa, procurando llegar antes que la lluvia. Esa tarde conocerían a tres personas que les cambiarían la vida por completo...


	5. Tarde agitada

Nerima 5:00 pm

La lluvia se dejó caer sobre la ciudad de tokio, las personas corrían apresuradamente por las calles, procurando mojarse lo menos posible, y llegar a sus respectivas casas. Y en el pequeño negocio del ucchan´s la actividad era constante, muchos clientes hambrientos que llegaban a recuperarse después de un gran día de trabajo...

Ukyo: Pronto, lleva esta orden a la mesa tres!

Ryoga: Ya voy ya voy, el señor de la mesa cinco quiere una orden para llevar...

Ukyo: De acuerdo, pero dile a la señora de la mesa uno que su pedido estara dentro de cinco minutos...

Ryoga: -sirviendo ordenes y corriendo con ellas de mesa en mesa- Vaya que día mas difícil, debe ser día de quincena, siempre en estos días se incrementan las ventas- Ahora voy señor, espere!. Ukyo date prisa con ese pedido por favor...

Ukyo:-atareada cocinando- Ya voy! Espera un momento, vaya, y siguen llegando los clientes –pensando – "Donde se mete Tsubasa cuando se le necesita?"

Ryoga y Ukyo seguían trabajando arduamente en su pequeño negocio, sin percatarse que tres extrañas figuras los observaban...

Shinji:Así que este es el ucchan´s, se ve mucho mejor que la fotografía- shinji sacó unas gafas oscuras y se las acomodó-

Minako: Espero que la comida sea deliciosa, tengo mucha hambre

Van: Vamos chicos, no venimos en plan alimenticio, venimos en plan de negocios...

Minako: -un poco molesta ante la respuesta- No se me ha olvidado, el caso es que no he comido nada desde que te recogimos en el aeropuerto, si no fuera por que anduvimos casi todo el dia en las oficinas de la INTERPOL...

Van: Esta bien, esta bien –suspirando- yo invito, así no pasaremos como sospechosos y podremos analizar muy bien a nuestros objetivos...

Shinji: -se encogió de hombros- a mí me parece muy bien, así mataremos el hambre y nos comunicamos con el objetivo –se dispuso a entrar al restaurant-

Minako miró a van en calidad de "a este que le sucede"? y le siguieron, de pronto van se fijó muy bien en el camarero e hizo algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta la cual guardó después.

Minako: Según naru aquella chica debe ser Ukyo –mirando fijamente a la joven cocinera de cabellera castaño- Se ve mucho mejor en persona –mirándola disimuladamente-

Van: así es, y el camarero es Ryoga Hibiki, a el es el ke venimos buscando –tomo de la mano a minako- ven acerquémonos a la barra-

Van y minako se acercaron a la barra, minako buscaba sigilosamente a shinji, el cuál se había acomodado ya en una mesa de la esquina y estaba conversando con ryoga, haciéndose pasar por un cliente. Minako se dio cuenta de la actitud de shinji y sonrío, mientras seguía a van en su objetivo de acercarse lo mas posible a ukyo.

Van se aproximó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquillos, y minako se sentó a su lado. Van inmediatamente tomó la carta e inició el dialogo...

Van: veamos, okonomiyaki especial, contiene camarones, rodaja de champiñones, queso italiano y verduras...mmmm...se ve delicioso –preguntando a ukyo- Usted cual me recomienda?

Ukyo: ehh?- bueno, si quiere un buen consejo opte por el okonomiyaki a la marinara, es muy semejante a una pizza italiana y no notará la diferencia –cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole a van al mismo tiempo en tono amistoso...

Van: Me ha convencido, entonces una marinara para mí, y no se mi compañera que vaya a pedir-entonces volteó y miró a minako, la cuál se asombró ante tal comentario, ya que ella no se lo esperaba...

Minako: para mí esta bien el okonomiyaki especial. Me encantan los champiñones.

Ukyo: De acuerdo, pueden esperar diez minutos por favor? Tengo que terminar primero un pedido para otros clientes...

Van : por mi no hay prisa, tomese su tiempo –devolvió la carta y miro hacia minako, se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le susurró al oído...

Van:"disimula, esperaremos a que se vaya un poco de gente y actuamos de acuerdo?"

Minako asintió y recupero su postura sobre el bankillo. Mientras tanto shinji había comenzado su diálogo con ryoga...

Shinji: de acuerdo, como le dije, quiero un okonomiyaki de calamares y patatas...

Ryoga: está bien –anotó la orden en una libreta que usaba para esas ocaciones-puede esperar quince minutos?

Shinji: bueno, ya que no queda más remedio...mm oiga, hoy día esta lleno el restaurant...siempre es así?

Ryoga: a veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo todo está tranquilo, a excepción de los días de quincena, como hoy...

Shinji entonces notó a cinco clientes a dos mesas delante de él que llevaban extraños logotipos que a el se le hacían algo extraños.

Shinji: hay alguna compañía por aquí?

Ryoga: mm no, la única institución que está por estos alrededores es el partido ANTARES...

Shinji: esos hombres son de aquél partido? –mirando atentamente a los susodichos...

Ryoga: si, ellos pertenecen a dicha organización, tiene negocios con ellos?

Shinji: no, para nada, simple curiosidad

Ryoga: Bueno, lo dejo, voy a que le preparen su orden...con permiso...

Shinji: Pase usted- shinji recordó lo que misato le había contado dos meses atrás...

Flash back:

Misato y shinji estaban en un parque de tokio, a las afueras de nerima aquél día, era un atardecer hermoso y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse...

Misato: Tenemos que investigar muy bien a ANTARES...

Shinji: Antares? Que es eso?

Misato: Se supone que es un partido político, fundado por Ikaru Ikawa, el cuál es el objeto de investigación por la INTERPOL y la CIA. Hemos sabido por nuestros informantes que él patrocinó la expedición a Okinawa, donde sucedió aquél fenómeno que mató a miles de personas.

Shinji: Crees tú que aquel fenómeno fue causado y no se trató de causas naturales como nos lo han hecho saber?

Misato: Al menos eso pienso, y no soy la única con dicho punto de vista, es demasiada coincidencia, que a tres días de haber llegado la expedición, se originara un suceso de tal magnitud y exactamente en ese mismo lugar fue el epicentro y origen de todo.

Shinji: Entonces el partido ANTARES tiene que ver más que solo la lucha por el poder en los distritos de tokio?

Misato: No sólo eso, además he sabido por Asuka que grupos radicales neonazis están emigrando de alemania a japón y precisamente, ésta ciudad es su principal destino.

Shinji: Ya entiendo, ellos están usando a ANTARES como medio de revivir el movimiento nazi...

Misato: Precisamente esa es nuetra teoría, por eso te hice venir aquí, mañana te comunicarás con minako y comenzarán su investigación...

Shinji:Pero, no me has explicado en qué consiste...

Misato: Tienes que investigar a una persona, que nos va a ayudar a resolver todo este embrollo...

Shinji: Una persona? De quién hablas?

Misato: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es amiga de uno de los desaparecidos en la expedición...su nombre es Ryoga Hibiki...y nos enteramos de él al revisar un diario que rescatamos en el lugar del siniestro...

Shinji: entiendo, tienes el dichoso diario?

Misato: Lo lamento, por el momento no está en mi poder, pero te lo enviaré luego junto con otro agente que les apoyará ...

Shinji: Como tú digas, tu eres la jefa –haciendole una reverencia como si misato fuera una reina o gobernante-

Misato: -Dándole un pequeño zape- muy graciosito, solo te digo una ultima cosa, ten mucho cuidado con los antares y no te metas con ellos, al menos hasta que no sepamos muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones...

-Fin del Flashback-

Shinji seguía observando a aquellos hombres de traje púrpura y notó que iban saliendo del restaurant a toda prisa y vigilando que nadie los siguiera. Fue entonces cuando notó que a uno de ellos se le había caído una tarjeta al subir a un automóvil negro que los esperaba. Salió a ver la tarjeta de identificación, y para su sorpresa se trataba de una mujer, de cabello corto y casi dos años mayor que él, shinji regresó a su lugar, guardando la tarjeta en su gabardina. Se sentó a esperar su orden, mientras observaba como sus compañeros hacían conversación con la joven cocinera. Shinji seguía pensando en aquella extraña chica de cabello corto, el creía haberla visto en alguna parte, él no lo sabía, pero aquella chica la ayudaría a entrañar todo este misterio...


	6. Esa chica Extraña

En algún lugar de berlín...

Una chica con dos largas trenzas castañas corría por los callejones de berlín. No tenía familiar alguno, ni recordaba si alguna vez lo tuvo. Entre sus recuerdos solo figuraban las múltiples escenas de los asesinatos en los que había participado al lado de su tutor, o su sempai como ella le decía. Ella solo sabía que desde pequeña había sido entrenada para matar. Vestida como siempre iba, con su inseparable gorra naranja y su chaqueta roja carmesí, con un logotipo algo extraño en la espalda, en forma de ala blanca de dragon encerrada en un semi círculo negro.

Siguió corriendo y se detuvo frente a la estación de ferrocarriles, y entró en ella caminando normalmente, miró por todas partes y buscó entre la multitud a su tutor, pero no pudo localizarlo. Decidió entonces esperarlo, y se sentó en una banca de la estación, muy cerca de los andenes.

Frente a ella, una joven pelirroja vestida con una gabardina negra de aproximadamente unos veinte años, caminaba desesperada abriéndose paso entre la multitud, mirando atentamente y buscando un rostro familiar, un rostro que había logrado evadirla en varias ocasiones. Se acomodó de la mejor manera que pudo los anteojos oscuros que siempre usaba en dichas ocasiones, hizo una seña discretamente, la cual fue captada por un grupo de hombres vestidos con el mismo tipo de gabardina, los cuales estaban colocados en lugares estratégicos dentro de la estación.

Asuka: Donde rayos te escondes? –decía para sus adentros- esta vez no te me escaparas –pensaba mientras seguía vigilando a la multitud.

Un joven de cabello blanco y traje rojo bajó de uno de los trenes, y caminó por los andenes, procurando no llamar la atención. La chica de las trenzas se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia él.

Sakuya: Sempai!

Dilandu: Ah, sakuya, que haces aquí! –vigilando y mirando a todas partes, de manera desesperada – te dije que te vería afuera de la estación y no aquí.

Sakuya: Lo lamento sempai, pero quise venir a recibirte personalmente –le sonrío inocentemente y tomó una de las valijas del joven prófugo.

Dilandú: En que estas pensado pequeña! Quieres que nos atrapen!

Sakuya: Atraparnos! Quienes!

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una voz que estremeció al joven asesino.

Asuka: Vaya vaya vaya! Que sorpresas tiene la vida –quitándose los anteojos oscuros y dirigiendo su fría mirada azul al joven del cabello blanco.

Dilandu: Asuka! –tomó a sakuya de un brazo y la jaló bruscamente echándose a correr con ella – Rápido corre! Corre! Y no te detengas!

Sakuya obedeció la orden de su tutor y asuka los perseguía muy de cerca.

Asuka: Espera, sabe muy bien que no podrás escapar, todo el edificio está rodeado, ríndete de una maldita vez!

Dilandú lanzó hacia atrás una de sus valijas con tal fuerza que hizo tropezar a la pelirroja, la cuál cayó al suelo, asuka se reincorporó furiosamente e hizo una señal que alertó al resto de su escuadrón.

Sin embargo, dilandú y sakuya habían logrado salir de la estación entre el tumulto de gente. Corrieron por una calle y llegaron hasta una calle solitaria.

Dilandú : parece que los perdimos, pero no será por mucho tiempo –sacó de una de sus valijas algo que parecía ser un back pack y se lo entregó a sakuya.

Sakuya lo tomó algo extrañada y confusa por su contenido, optó por revisarlo y encontró una cold 45, un boleto de avión, un pasaporte falso y una llave.

Dilandú: Escucha muy bien pequeña, por que no podré acompañarte el arma úsala por si tienes problemas para llegar al aeropuerto. Debes deshacerte de ella antes de abordar el avión que te llevará a tokio, una vez que hayas llegado al aeropuerto de tokio, busca el armario marcado con el numero noventa y usa la llave para abrirlo, dentro encontrarás varias cosas que te servirán en tu misión y una caja negra.

Sakuya: Una caja negra! Qué hago con ella!

Dilandú: La caja está sellada y así debes entregársela al Sr. Ikaru Ikawa, el es el líder de los Antares en nerima, dentro del armario encontrarás una tarjeta que te ayudará a que te comuniques con el.

Sakuya: Entendido, pero ahora que será de ti!

Dilandú: Mi momento ha llegado...

Sakuya: Oh sempai no diga eso, nosotros siempre hemos salido adelante –sakuya estaba apunto de llorar cuando fue interrumpida...

Dilandú : No te enseñé a llorar, controla tus emociones! No estarás sola, cuando llegues a japón y te reunas con ikawa, te reasignarán otro sempai, mi tiempo contigo se termina el dia de hoy.

Sakuya: No es posible! Usted me dijo que estaría conmigo siempre –no pudo evitar dejar escurrir una lagrima-

Dilandú: Basta! Has lo que te digo, no queda mucho tiempo –abrazó a sakuya, la tomó de las manos y le dio lo que parecía ser un reloj.- Úsalo, siempre me ha traido buena suerte.

Sakuya: Esto es... –Sakuya tomó el reloj con firmesa y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Dilandú acomodó el back pack en la espalda de la chica de las trenzas y sacó de su bolsillo una cold 45 plateada.

Dilandú : llegó la hora, ellos no tardarán en venir. Rápido Vete! Corre!

Sakuya no quería dejarlo, pero ante la insistencia y la manera agresiva de pedirle su tutor que lo dejara, no tuvo opción y se hechó a correr por la calle.

Dilandú cargó el arma y apuntó hacia la calle principal, estaba inquieto, y al mismo tiempo tranquilo. Inquieto por pensar en el bienestar de sakuya, y tranquilo por que sabía que pronto moriría y acabaría su sufrimiento.

Asuka: Por fín te encontré

La voz vino por detrás de él, dilandú volteó y disparó. Asuka logró esquivar el disparo tirándose al suelo, y disparando al mismo tiempo. El disparo logró darle a dilandú en el brazo libre.

Dilandú: Maldita! Ahora muere! –Jaló del gatillo y diparó, pero asuka había logrado esconderse detrás de un automóvil el cuál usó de escudo.

Asuka: No quiero matarte! Ríndete de una maldita vez y tal vez perdone tu miserable vida.

Dilandú: Antes muerto! – Volvío a disparar, fallando todos los disparos únicamente atinaba a darle a la carrocería del automóvil y los cristales, los cuáles estallaban con los disparos.

Asuka: Tú lo quisiste – Asuka aprovechó una oportunidad y descargó todo el contenido del cartucho de su arma sobre el cuerpo del joven, el cuál se desplomó en la tierra , inerte y bañado de sangre.

A lo lejos, unos ojos azules con mirada triste y furiosa observaban la escena...

Sakuya: Adios mi querido sempai, jamás te olvidaré –abrazó el reloj y corrió

rumbo al aeropuerto.


	7. Al gato y al raton

Sakuya seguía corriendo por la calle – "Esto no se quedara así "– decía –"Juro que esa pelirroja me las pagará algún dia."

Siguió por una estrecha calle y salió a una avenida principal, abordó un autobús y trató de pasar desapercibida entre la gente, sacó unos anteojos oscuros del back pack con los cuáles ocultaba la tristeza de sus ojos.

Asuka revisó el cuerpo, y no encontró nada importante – "Maldita sea! Tanto alboroto para nada"- gruñó. Sus compañeros pronto acudieron al lugar de la batalla.

Asuka: "La caja no está, acordonen el área y busquen pistas" –de pronto recordó algo que la estremeció por completo- "La jovencita! Aquella jovencita la tiene!" – Rápidamente organizó a sus hombres y les dio la descripción de la joven de chaqueta roja –"Localícenla de inmediato, no dejen que escape, tiene información muy valiosa en sus manos, ataquen si es necesario, la quiero viva, entendieron? "

-Si señor! – Los hombres respondieron al unísono y corrieron en todas direcciones localizando a la jovencita de largas trenzas.

En otra parte de la ciduad, sakuya ya llevaba mucha ventaja sobre sus perseguidores. Por lo que decidió introducirse en el subterráneo. Llegó hasta una estación con muy poca gente, trató de pasar desapercibida. Al llegar el ferrocarril, abordó uno de los vagones y se sentó en los sillones de atrás. Para no llamar muchol a atención por sus ojos llorosos, decidió usar unas gafas oscuras.

Al llegar al final de la línea, se dió cuenta que estaba muy cerca del aeropuerto - "Ya falta poco, pronto abandonaré este maldito país"- decía en voz baja al bajar del vagón del tren subterráneo. Llegó hasta la escalinata que comunicaba con la superficie.

Salió lentamente del túnel, para su sorpresa vió que el aeropuerto estaba frente a ella, lo único que la separaba del edificio era una avenida.

Corrió hacia la esquina, esperando en que el semáforo peatonal cambiara de rojo a verde. El cambio llegó, sakuya comenzó a cruzar la avenida, siempre observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto...

Asuka conducía a toda prisa por una de las principales calles de berlín, en su mente solo se encontraba la imagen de la pequeña de la jovencita castaña -¿Que estaras tramando?- pensó. -Si yo fuera tu, que haría?-intentaba encontrar una respuesta lógica. No debia permitir que aquella jovencita escapara.

De pronto un presentimiento la sobrecogió. Aceleró a fondo y el auto en que viajaba se perdió por una de las avenidas principales de berlín.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto...

La joven de las coletas caminaba por los pasillos, temerosa de encontrarse con los agentes federales. Llegó hasta una taquilla y compró el boleto rumbo a tokio. Su numero de vuelo la obligó a esperar por media hora más.

Sakuya: Genial, 30 minutos y saldré de aquí. Todo puede pasar en 30 minutos...

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando una cabellera peliroja y una gabardina negra la sobresaltaron.

-Que hace ella aquí – dijo sakuya en voz baja- tengo que ocultarme- corrió por los pasillos en dirección opuesta, necesitaba evitar a asuka a toda costa, no podía dejarse descubrir.

De pronto vió su gran oportunidad. Vió una puerta que decia "Solo Personal Autorizado". Hizo caso omiso al letrero y entró.

Caminaba sigilosamente y encontró dos puertas mas, una decía :"Vestidor de Hombres" y el otro "Vestidor de Mujeres". Entró a éste último, tuvo mucha suerte al no encontrar a nadie y mucha más suerte todavía al darse cuenta que era el vestidor de las sobrecargos.

Tomó uno de los muchos uniformes azules que había en la habitación. Se vistió tan pronto como pudo y guardó su antigua ropa en la mochila. Ocultó sus trenzas bajo una boina de aeromosa, y su mirada con un par de gafas oscuras.

Asuka por otro lado mantenía la vista en constante alerta, tratando de divisar una jovencita de cabellera en trenzas y chaqueta roja.

Asuka: Donde se habrá metido esa cría! -tomó su intercomunicador- aquí asuka, alguna novedad? Entendido, sigan buscando! - continúo caminando por el pasillo observando cada espacio visible y a cada cara que se le atravezaba.

Al ir distraida no vió a una sobrecargo que se le cruzaba en el camino y tropezó con ella.

Asuka: Oh, lo lamento, no me fijé por donde iba. Se encuentra bien? -le dió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Aeromosa: Si, es usted muy amable, yo tampoco ví por donde caminaba. Disculpeme pero tengo prisa.

Asuka: La entiendo, yo también -tomó la mochila de la desafortunada sobrecargo y se la entregó-aquí tiene- dijo.

Aeromosa: Oh, muchas gracias, si la hubiese extraviado no me lo hubiese perdonado. Bueno, me voy, mi vuelo está por salir, hasta luego – se despidió cortesmente con la mano y siguió el rumbo a los hangares.

Asuka miró a la sobrecargo, algo la había hecho sospechar. -Debe ser mi imaginación – dijo finalmente, se sacudió un poco la cabeza para relajarse y continuó su buscando a la fugitiva.

Unos instantes después, una voz por el megáfono hacía un importante anuncio:

"Atención pasajeros del Vuelo 311 con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, por favor dirijanse ordenadamente al anden 4-B. Pasajeros del Vuelo 311 con destino a la Ciudad de Tokio, al andén 4-B"

Un grupo de personas se desplazó al andén antes citado. Antes de llegar al puesto de revisión, un grupo de hombres con gabardinas negras y anteojos oscuros vigilaban la fila que estaba por abordar el avión.

Uno a uno iban pasando por el detector de metales, los agentes federales revisaban a cada pasajero, buscando una silueta que correspondiera con la de la fugitiva. Finalmente, fué el turno de el último pasajero y no hubo señales de la jovencita de trenzas castañas.

Uno de los oficiales llamó a asuka por su interlocutor para informarle lo sucedido...

Asuka: QUE! COMO QUE NO LA HAYARON! ESTAS SEGURO! -dió un puntapié a un bote de basura que estaba cerca de ella, el cuál cayó al suelo vaciando su contenido – MALDITA SEA! UNA PERSONA NO SE PUEDE ESFUMAR ASI COMO ASI! SIGAN BUSCANDO!

Asuka sentía que la sangre le hervía por el disgusto...

Asuka: No voy a permitir que una cría se burle de mí -hablaba a regañadientes provocando el temor de toda aquella persona que la veía al pasar por donde ella se encontraba.

En el vuelo 311 se estaban llevando a cabo los últimos preparativos para el despegue. El piloto, el capitán y el oficial de vuelo, daban la última revisión al plan de vuelo y al clima, también recibían las últimas instrucciónes previas al vuelo provenientes de la torre de control.

La tripulación en cambio, se encargaba de asistir a los pasajeros y guiarlos a sus respectivos asientos, así como de darles las instrucciónes de cómo actuar en caso se alguna contingencia durante el vuelo.

Se dió la orden de abrochar los cinturones. Y la aeronave comenzó a moverse en dirección a la pista. Desde la torre de control, se le indicó al piloto que se dirigiera a la pista Seis. El avión se puso en posición de despegue, aceleró sus 4 motores rollsroyce y lentamente comenzó a acelerar hasta alcanzar la velocidad máxima. Pronto las ruedas de los trenes de aterrizaje se despegaban del suelo y la nave ganaba altura.

Una vez estando en el aire, se dió nuevamente la orden de desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad, lo cuál los pasajeros siguieron con mucho gusto y se dispusieron de disfrutar del vuelo.

Una de las sobrecargos se dirigia al camarote de la tripulación, cuando fue detenida por una de sus compañeras.

Aeromosa1: Disculpa, que sucede contigo? Tenemos que atender a los pasajeros y luego podremos disponer de un merecido descanso antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Aeromosa2: Lo siento, de pronto comencé a sentirme muy mal, y quería descansar un poco para recuperarme para las maniobras de aterrizaje.

Aeromosa1:En ese caso, puedes retirarte al camarote y descansa. Te llamaré cuando seas indispensable.

Aeromosa2:Muchas gracias, lo haré.

Aeromosa1:Por cierto, nunca te había visto en alguna de nuestras aeronaves, eres nueva?

Aeromosa2:Si! Apenas es mi primer vuelo, y creo que todavía no me acostumbro al agetreo.

Aeromosa1:Ya veo la razon, a todos nos pasa al principio, son cosas del oficio,de acuerdo puedes retirarte -Una vez dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de primera clase.

La otra sobrecargo se encaminó al camarote reservado para la tripulación, abrio la compuerta y notó que no había nadie. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en un sillón disponible y se quitó la boina de su cabeza, de la cuál surgieron dos largas trenzas color castaño.

-Lo logré!- Suspiró Sakuya -Tokio aquí voy- se dejó caer rendida y cerró los ojos callendo en un profundo sueño.

**Y he aquí el capítulo 7 de esta serie, jaja, apoco creian que estaba abandonada, claro que no! Lo cierto es que no tenía mucha inspiración y si le sumamos los problemas y el real life sindrome, provocan bloqueo mental y no lograba concentrarme. Pero no se preocupen, procurare actualizarla mas seguido y dejarla terminada antes de comenzar otro proyecto.**

**En cuanto a las preguntas de el por qué el cambio de actitud de ciertos personajes, dejenme decirles que los estoy manejando a como yo quisiera que se comportaran y no necesariamente a como los conocí en el anime, es decir, los estoy manejando de una manera mas abstracta.**

**Y para contestar la otra pregunta el por que de algunos personajes,pues simple y sencillamente estan haciendo la historia, estoy eligiendo a mis personajes favoritos de distintias series, y construir una historia con varios de ellos interactuando en una sola. No se preocupen, todas las preguntas tendran sus respuestas mas adelante. Y para un lector que preguntó quien era minako, minako es el personaje de Sailor Venus,Sailor V, en sailor Moon, conocida en otros ámbitos como Mina o Carola en españa.**

**Ya por esta me despido, diciendoles que nos veremos muy pronto ;) estamos en contact... **


End file.
